


Before a Fall

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: St Clare's - Enid Blyton
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: It's supposed to be about making amends with everyone but the truth is Mirabel is most concerned with one person. Written for 12 Days of Christmas, Day 9 — "Nine Sullen Silences".
Relationships: Gladys Hilman/Mirabel Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Before a Fall

All those years she had laughed alongside the other girls when one of the upper school did something pig-headed and lost the respect of the school — if they'd ever had it in the first place — and yet Mirabel had stumbled into the same trap as them. Bloody single-minded trampling straight into the same mistakes she'd laughed at others for making. If only she'd listened. Gladys had warned her about the path she was on, what she was going to do to the younger kids, the respect she would lose from her own form and yet she'd gone ahead and done it anyway.

Mirabel couldn't bear to see anyone. Not from her form, not from any other form. She just wanted to be by herself for as long as possible. For the rest of her time at St Clare's if that were possible. Of course, it wasn't, and anyway, Mirabel knew that the right thing to do was swallow her pride — pride, hah, as though she had any of _that_ left — and go back and show that she could change after making a mistake and see if anyone was willing to give her a second chance.

Oh, who was she kidding? Even sat here, on her own, sunk deep in her own miserable thoughts, she was still shying away from the part that made her feel worst of all. The truth was, every other girl in the school could think her a fool for the remainder of her time, they could avoid her in the corridors and offer cold silence in the classrooms, she could take all of that if Gladys gave her a second chance. She would give anything to be sat in the study with Gladys right now, instead of sitting out here in the cold, torturing herself over the choices she had made.

The exam was looming and Mirabel missed the way they would pour over books together and test one another over warm cups of cocoa and biscuits. She missed how Gladys would find any excuse to bump her hands against Mirabel's and shuffle to sit close beside her and look over the same textbook together. She missed how she would have to be the one to take hold of Gladys's hand or put her arm around her shoulder or around her waist. _'What if someone comes in?'_ Gladys would say each time and Mirabel would just grin back at her and say, _'Let them'_.

Mirabel had well and truly destroyed that along with any and all goodwill throughout the school. All because of her stupid pride.


End file.
